Tips and Tricks
Tips and Tricks is a page with a list of tips players may find useful. Press Ctrl+F to search the page if you're looking for something specific. Feel free to edit this page and add your own! #Teleporting is expensive. Make a second character and leave him at the auction house in Greenmont. Mail him things to buy and sell; and use him to mail skill books. #Grouping with one or more players for the kill 20 of X quests makes them go a lot faster. Especially when there are many people in an area. #To get a trade skill, you need to do the Apprentice show in Silence. Then you pick a skill and receive a note for the Skill Master. Once you give it to him, a crafting tab will show up under spells. #If you get to where the quest arrow takes you and there is nothing there, it usually means you need to use an item or the quest is a NPC-journey quest and that NPC has not come back. #For classes with instant melee/bow damage skills, the higher the average damage of your main hand weapon, the more damage the skills will do. Sometimes the weapon with the highest average damage does not mean the highest auto attack damage per second (dps). But, for most mobs you will be killing mostly with your special attacks not auto attack. #If you get stuck or need to get higher on a hill that you can't otherwise walk all the way up, try jumping on diagonals. #If you run out of quests in a certain town, just follow the road to another map symbol in which you haven't been to yet. #Save up your grenadines/bronze minerals/poor furs. They sell for about 5 gold a stack (20 pieces) if you can find good deals. Great way to get money. #For people who constantly lose connection: if you're fighting a mob or two and think you might not survive, just run out of their attack range and you should be fine. Do this till connection goes to the green again. #Holding down a chat circle (e.g. Global) will mute that channel. #Find a guild. Usually you'll come across helpful, supportive people that can guide you along the way. #If you are having trouble getting somewhere because of all the mobs, look for a path up a nearby hill. You can often get around dangerous areas by climbing above them and walking on the top of the hill. This is useful for getting to boss mobs are the back of an area. #You take damage depending on the height from which you jumped. #There is no need to kill mobs just to gain exp. You get a lot more exp from doing quests. Lvls 22 and 41 are the only times that quests are in short supply and you may have to grind to 23 and 42 when lots more become available. #Pinching to zoom on your character will give you a first person view. #Silence is the town where you can get new spells and skills. There is a baker in the town that sells "teleports" back to Silence. It comes in the form of a wing. #Spells can be added to the quick inventory just as items can. #Death gets expensive. Periodically mail all your gold to your alt sitting by the Auction House in Greenmont. If you have no gold on you, the death penalty is 0. #Don't worry about buying stuff in the Auction House. If you do all the quests, the item rewards are equal to or better than the greens in the auction house. #Since there is no compelling need to spend gold on other things, you may as well buy the bag upgrades. #Don't expect the items you can craft to be upgrades if you have been carefully doing all available quests. If you sell your materials on the AH instead of crafting, you will have money to burn on a blue item, pet or respec. #You can pinch the world map to find quests that you haven't started yet. #When you see a shiny rock, go mine it. It'll earn you tons of money in the long run if you sell each stack of ore. #If you get stuck or fall to a place you don't intend to be, you can recall to the nearest graveyard by going Options > Help > Break-Away. This will not work in combat and it has a 10min cooldown. #Swimming through water is slow and boring, hold the jump button while in the water and your character will jump on top of the water, having movement speed similar to when you're on the land (although it is harder to maneuver. Combine it with auto-run for better travelling through water). #You can set markers in your map by going into the map, pressing the eye icon and clicking on the town you want to reach. #When you open a treasure chest, do not pick up all the items (don't worry you won't lose the left item, unless another player re-opens it before you). Picking up some items while leaving others causes the treasure chest to remain in place and causes new items to appear when re-opening the treasure chest next time - increasing the chance to find a rare item. There is a limit to how many times this can be done. #You can drag (and remove) spells on the spell ring, the three circles on the lower right-hand corner of the screen. To remove a spell, just drag a spell and replace the spell you want to remove on top of that spell. The same can be applied to adding spells to your spell ring. -jacobbocaj #You can place your items to any page of your BAG by DRAGGING the item in the BLINKING ARROW and holding it there at least 3 SECONDS, wait until the page changes. (Useful when you want to add some things -making full stack of potions (maximum of 5 per stack) or other items.) This will help you when you have a full inventory and you want to loot more. -Diwata #Treasure chests respawns every 10 MINUTES. So be sure to set your clock when you spotted it. -Diwata #As of now, never spend so much gold in epic items, EARN and wait for the next update. Many more items will be available sooner and expect it to have more good options. -Diwata #Your item in the auction hall is on bid if you see that the PRICE is COLOR GREEN (in the AUCTION LIST). -Diwata #Some quests require you to kill elite or respawning monsters. The best way to get this quests done without getting the kill stolen constantly is to team up with players that are doing the same thing. Better yet, share your quest with a team to ensure that you will both get it done. #Go in to game settings and adjust the Camera Sensitivity to suit your liking, this will make it MUCH easier to navigate and control. I turn mine way up and the rght side of the screen is almost like having a second analogue instead of "swiping' to move the camera I can make large adjustemts with a small thumb movemen. #A good way to get more exp in the lower levels as an Elf or Human is to teleport to Tanned Land by Silence. You can do this by going to the teleport station, going to Tanned Land on the map, and tapping the words of "Roar Military Academy". - Prophylaxis #To boost your guild popularity it is best to offer events (e.g Vega War, Dungeon) or help to low levels in quests. #If you are in a PVP area (including Vega) it is recommendend to teleport as a fourm of transportation ,because there are chances that the place is crowded with (often high leveled) players farming for PVP or killing just for the fun of it. #Ganking is when a higher-leveled character kills a lower level character. - jacobbocaj #Mounts usually spawn in pvp areas, as they do in other places. Some of the mounts spawn points are as follows: bordhill ( in swamp of wryms), Arkan's field (also in swamp of wyrms), Vega square ( in the Whispering islands) near neurocrumancer's academy ( also in swamp of wryms), and also in the lakes near eaoterblod ( swamp of wryms). -jacobbocaj #Sometimes if you are doing a quest and following the arrow, you might get lost. So it is recommendend for you to stick to the road to the find the destination or read the about the quest to know more on where you're going to go. 41. don't attack mobs they will attack you and kill you and you will also lose 10 coins Tips by jacobbocaj, 'G4RZH0D, flaingaimg, Kyzora, gwlaw99', Zzell, Raphnoel, Shameless, Ultralord (SoUgly in game), XCraig, Vulgar (Swamp of Wyrms), ArtNJ, Shockblast, Destron 5683, Anonymous, Diwata, AngryBirds, Gortoel, Prophylaxis, Jinpachi, IAmHell(Tear Coast lvl 70),Coldhearted(Tear Coast lvl 70),Darkdefender,(Tear Coast)HellsMinion(Tear Coast)(removal of profanities by VonGizzle) your name here when you leave a tip! Category:Gameplay Category:Guides